Burdens That Come With Being My Father's Daughter
by Catalina H
Summary: Alexandra is a teenager, trying to get through school, make friends, and have a life. But with a knack for trouble, a haunted past, and a school full of gossip-obsessed students can she keep it together? Warning: Language, sexual references, some violence
1. My Screwed Up Life

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, PLOTS, ETC. AGAIN DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**A/N: This is my first story told in first person. She is in her fifth year with Fred and George, Harry and the gang are in their third year. This will take you through the year through her perspective, possibly a glimpse from another person, but mainly what she has to go through throughout the year. I got this idea in my head about five years ago, and wanted to see how it actually turns out. Thoughts in italics. Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

The Burdens That Come With Being My Father's Daughter

Chapter 1- My Screwed Up Life

I woke up panting in a cold sweat. I had the nightmare, that started when I was three years old, again. It went away a few years ago, but now it's back.

"Hey, come on. Mom's got breakfast ready," my brother Jason informed me.

_Ugh...At least tomorrow I go back to school_, I thought as I changed out of the boxers and tank top I used as pajamas. I slipped into a pair of low-rise blue jeans, flip flops, and a spaghetti strap shirt, that was short enough to show my midriff, but long enough to cover the belly button ring I'd gotten without telling my mother. It was just another thing to hide from her, along with my tongue ring and tattoo, but that was so low you wouldn't even see it if I had on my low-rise jeans or a bikini.

You see in my life I have to hide a lot of things. My family isn't exactly "normal." Both of my parents went to Hogwarts, it's a school for witches and wizards that I also attend. My stepfather is a muggle, non-magical, though. He works at some company, God only knows what he does. I've got four brothers and one sister. Though, with the exception of Jason, Nick, and Brandon, who are my half-brothers, they're all step-siblings. Don't get me wrong though, Kevin is awesome, close to the best big stepbrother a girl could ask for. Kelly, well, we get along okay, we tolerate each other at least. Nick is annoying, but isn't that what little brothers are for? He'll actually be joining me and Jason at Hogwarts next year. Brandon though, well, he's my soft spot. I love the guy. For a three year old he's smart, cute, and funny. I really miss him when I go off to school. I write letters though, and Kevin reads them to him. Now, on to my other sibling, Jason. Jason is, for all intensive purposes, my twin brother. We are the same age, born only eight hours apart, and we have the same mother. We shared the womb for nine months, however, we have different fathers. Weird? Yeah, I know. Apparently, our mother was dating my father, but sleeping with his father too. The story goes that she had sex with my dad, unaware she got pregnant, decided she wanted a baby with his father, and performed a spell to get pregnant by the guy. So, that's how me and Jason came into the world, twin-half-siblings. Only in the magical world, huh?

Of course, my mom broke up with my father so she could be with David, my stepfather and Jason's father. She was certainly thrown for a loop when she found out she was having two babies by two different men. (I wish I'd been able to see the look on her face.) Considering she never wanted me in the first place, she gave me to my dad, who was more than happy to have me. I lived with him for the first three years of my life, until he was accused of terrible crimes he never committed. I've always known he was innocent, hell I was there, I KNOW he is! Of course, no one listens to kids. So, the government shipped me back to my mom. She'd married David, adopted the two kids he already had from his first marriage, and was raising Jason. Let's just say I didn't fit into the picture very well. David has hated my guts since day one, and my mother has always seen me as an unfortunate mistake. The only people in the house who actually like me are Jason and Brandon. Nick likes me occasionally, and Kevin doesn't mind hanging around me, he's not as much of an ass as he used to be.

As I made my way into the kitchen Jason, Nick, and Brandon were already at the table, while mom was turning off the stove.

"Xandi!" Brandon called, using his nickname for me.

"Hey squirt," I replied, kissing his forehead.

"Eat up, then make sure you've got everything packed for school," my mother told me in her monotone voice she only uses with me.

"I made sure I had everything last night," I retorted. After she sent me a scowl, I rolled my eyes and surrendered. "Fine, I'll double check."

"Thank you."

_Again with the monotone. Is that all she knows?_

"I can't wait till I go to Hogwarts next year!" Nick announced chipperly. I had to smile, the kid was cute when he wasn't trying to annoy me to death.

Just then Harold, then the family owl, came in carrying today's _Daily Prophet_. Usually I'm not one for news, but the picture on the front made me freeze, fork midair and mouth open. My mom saw my reaction and immediately grabbed the paper and threw it into the drawer.

"Don't worry about it. Just ignore it. Don't forget, don't tell anyone," she told me.

_Is that worry on her face? Of course it is, she doesn't want anyone to know he's my father._

A little late for that considering all the teachers plus Fred and George, my two best friends, know. Not to mention the fact that everyone says I look a lot like him. So, it won't take people long to figure it out. Though, my mom doesn't want to be connected to the convicted mass murderer who just escaped Azkaban, the wizarding prison that is supposedly impossible to break out of.

Oh, did I forget to mention that my dad is Sirius Black? Yep. Kind of adds to my complicated life, huh? That's me, Alexandra Isabelle Black Sanchez. (My mom added her maiden name to avoid the attention having the name Black would bring for the both of us.) I have one screwed up, complicated life, huh?

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know, another Sirius' daughter fic. Well, I've had this one in my head a lot longer than my other one. FYI, she's 15, just in case you were wondering. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Well, I hope you liked the first chapter. Let me know what ya think! Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Reunions

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I know I have a lot of information and her thoughts, but it is from her point of view. Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 2- Reunions

_Well, that was fun. Can't believe I just rechecked my stuff for the fifth time. Oh well._

"See ya!" I called to my mom, who merely nodded absentmindedly.

One thing about having a mother who wishes you never existed is that she never asks where you're going, who you're going with, or when you'll be back. It's great!

_Now, off to do some last minute damage to this town._

Suburbia hell, that's my name for the shit little town I live in with my screwed up family. I know, I should give them the benefit of the doubt, but let's just say I've known them too long. I'm tired of giving them chances they squander away. I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts where I don't have to deal with all my family issues, just teenage drama and gossip. I don't care how much I hate the preppy little stuck ups, it's better than dealing with my mother and David.

After I grabbed a bite to eat at the local diner I decided to head down by the river. I like to hang out by the water and just think. I sat there listening to my CD player, thinking about my upcoming school year. Wondering how many people will notice I'm Black's daughter right off the bat or if someone will let it slip. Wondering who they'll get for the defense against the dark arts position this year, hopefully not another moronic git. Wondering how me, Fred, and George will drive the teachers insane this year. Ah, what a pleasant thought. I smiled, and, since the sun was about to set, decided to leave my mark.

The old bridge that crosses the river is rather small, but a great place to "decorate." I pulled a couple spray paint cans out of my backpack, and thought about what it should be this year. Last year I painted a waterfall, this year I want it to be something more...unique. After a few minutes of crossed arms, leaning from side to side, and cocking my head several times I finally decided.

As I finished, and signed my work with the usual "AB," I felt something nudge me. I turned around quickly, and saw no one. I let my gaze drift downward where I saw a very familiar shaggy black dog. My eyes widened as I knelt down in front of the rather feeble looking dog.

"Dad?" I whispered, wondering if it was even possible, let alone true.

The dog let out a bark and started wagging its tail. I squealed, hugging the dog tightly, with a huge smile plastered on my face. In all honesty it was probably the biggest smile of my life.

"Oh my God! I missed you so much! Are you okay? I mean, how did you get out? Wait, aren't they after you? How did you get here? How'd you know where I'd be? I-" My ranting was interrupted by a loud bark. "Alright, alright. Sheesh, don't get your panties in a wad," I mumbled, rubbing my ear he'd just barked into. After looking around quickly, I stood up and motioned for him to follow me. "Come on!"

I led him pretty deep into the woods by the river. Hardly anyone ever came out here this time of year so I was pretty sure we wouldn't get caught. I took us to a secluded spot surrounded by lots of trees just in case though. I looked around to make sure no one was nearby and gave him the all clear.

I turned around to look at him, as a human, for the first time in twelve very long years. He was older, thinner, and more ragged looking. His eyes were tortured, jaded, and more world-wary. I was so happy to see him. Before I got a chance to say anything he scooped me up into a tight hug, which I eagerly returned. We stood there for a few minutes, just holding each other tightly, as if we thought the other was an illusion.

"You're so beautiful. You've grown up so much," he whispered into my ear. I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes, but I blinked them away.

"I missed you so much dad!"

"I missed you too Allie!" We finally released each other, and he took a small step back. "Now, let me get a good look at you."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled and swiveled around anyway. He sighed, but smiled what seemed to be his first smile in, well, twelve years.

"You look good. You've grown into a beautiful young woman. I don't need to beat the boys off do I?"

"Ha ha. You're hilarious. But you'll stay out of my love life. Capeesh?" He chuckled.

_Well, at least he can still laugh._

"There's that wit and attitude I knew you'd grow up to have."

"Really?"

_Why am I so surprised? Everyone says I'm just like him._

"Yes, really. You had it even as a toddler. I suppose the teachers still love it?"

"Oh yeah! They absolutely adore it!" My voice was dripping with so much sarcasm it could have probably filled a bath tub.

Apparently he thought it was funny. He laughed and shook is head.

"James always said he could tell from the very beginning that you'd probably pick that up." I could hear the melancholy in his voice.

As I opened my mouth to say something though, we both quickly froze when we heard twigs breaking. He held one finger to his mouth as he moved closer. I leaned my head carefully around the tree as I noticed Clarence, the local deputy, making his way toward where we were. I motioned for my dad to change back to a dog, and after a quick hug and a kiss on my forehead he complied.

Clarence rounded the trees to see me sitting, legs stretched out, eyes closed, and back leaning against a tree, with a dog by my side.

"What are you doing out here?"

I opened my eyes and put on a big fake smile.

"Oh hey Clarence, out for a stroll?"

He just sighed and shook his head.

"Come on, you know you're not supposed to be out here. Sun's almost down, let's go." I stood up, begrudgingly resisting the overwhelming urge to roll my eyes, and brushed myself off. "What were you doing out here anyway?"

_Huh? Uh..._

"Oh, well you see I found this stray, and decided to take a walk."

_Did he buy it? Oh, please tell me he bought it!_

"What's his name? Or have you not named him yet?" He was giving me that look that said he thought I was lying, but he was willing to play along anyway.

"Oh, his name's Padfoot." He immediately barked, which made Clarence chuckle and shake his head.

"You and your animals," he sighed. "Alright, fine."

_Yes! Hook, line, and sinker!_

"Shoo!" Clarence was motioning for Padfoot to leave. When he didn't move, Clarence sighed and looked to me.

With a roll of the eyes, I gave in. "Go on Padfoot. I'll be okay."

After a reluctant bark, he trotted away.

"Well, you've certainly got a way with animals kid. Come on, let's get you home."

And just like that my little family reunion was cut short.

-----

"Ta da!" I said loudly, holding my arms up for dramatic effect, as I opened the compartment door.

Inside were my two best friends, Fed and George Weasley. We are the pranksters of the school. The twins are truly awesome in that department, they're even talking about opening up their own joke shop one day. Me? Well, I get the whole troublemaking thing honestly. My dad and his friends were probably the biggest troublemaking pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen. Funny ol world, huh?

Truth be told, Fred and I have always been attracted to each other, ever since second year. Especially since I made out with him under the mistletoe in third year. Right now though, I had both twins staring at me, jaws dropped.

Yeah, I know I'm attractive. I'm five feet eight inches tall, long jet black hair, and blue-grey eyes just like my dad's. Yeah sure I'm a little on the thin side, but I've still got some muscle, which tones my body pretty well. Today I decided to show it off a little, yes. I'm wearing a miniskirt, which is just that, mini, tall combat-style boots, and a three quarter length sleeve shirt that is short enough to show off my belly button ring and my toned abs.

Let me guess, you're wondering why I'm wearing a long sleeve shirt in the summer time? Well, let's just say that David wasn't too happy when Clarence brought me home. Again. Okay, it was the third time that week, but still. He wasn't very happy, actually, he was pretty damn pissed, not to mention drunk. Those two things are never a good combination when it comes to David. He got mad, I mouthed off, and now here we are. All I have to do is wait while the bruises on my arm and back go away. No worries though, I'm determined this is going to be a great school year.

"So what's up" I asked while I sat down next to Fred. They finally got over their shock apparently.

"Have you seen the papers?" George asked grimly.

"Yes." Their identical faces decided to get a little grimmer. "You guys come on! Lighten up. It's not a big deal. Now, come on, tell me, how was Egypt?"

They dove into their tales of Egypt, and I only half listened. I couldn't help but wonder if I was lying when I said this whole thing with my dad was no big deal. Maybe I told them that so they wouldn't worry, or maybe I just said it so that maybe I'd believe it? Who knows?

As the train ride continued we laughed, joked, and talked. It was great to be back together again after the holidays. Then all of a sudden the train came to a stop, and the windows started icing up.

"What the hell's going on?"

"Calm down Alex, we've just come to an unexplained stop-"

"-when we still have a ways to go to Hogwarts."

"OK, the whole twin finishing each others sentence thing is getting a little creepy."

Before any of us had a chance to laugh at my sarcasm the power went out.

"I think we're being boarded," George said.

"By who?" Fred wondered.

That question was answered, however, when a hooded figure came into our compartment.

_Dementors. Shit!_

And just my luck, it started heading for me. Guess that's what I get for being the daughter of their target.

"Expecto Patronum!" I cried, and a big silvery dog came out of my wand. It got rid of the dementor, but not before I remembered the worst memory I have.

"Nice job," George commented on my Patronus.

"You okay?" Fred asked as the lighting came back on.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just gonna go see how much further to Hogwarts."

I left the compartment quickly. As I got into the hallway I paused and took a deep breath.

_Okay, deep breath. Calm. Alright, now I'm good to go._

"Oof."

_Apparently not if I'm running into people._

"Sorry, I wa-"

_Oh my God!_

"Remus?"

"Hello Lexi. Not quite the way I imagined this little reunion, but then again you always were the creative one," he said as he gave me a smile. "How are you?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Always straight to the point." I glared at him. "Right, well it seems as though I am going to be a professor. Shocking, huh?" he added after I gave a snort of disbelief. "Well, as much as I'd like to stay and chat I need to get back. You should too, we're almost there."

"Wait!" I called as he started walking away. "W-what-"

"There will be plenty of time to talk later. I promise. For now, you should get changed into your robes." I stared in disbelief as he walked away. "Oh, by the way Lexi...You grew into a beautiful young lady." I had to smile.

"I'm anything but a lady."

He chuckled at that, but nodded. I was sure as he walked away, though, that he mumbled something that sounded like, "Just like her father."

I shook my head in confusion at what had just happened, but went and changed into my robes before rejoining Fred and George.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked that chapter! I should have the next one up soon. Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Back at Hogwarts

**A/N: OK, here's the next chapter. I'm trying to stay close to what happens in the book, but my copy is at home and I'm at school. I'll do my best from memory though. Well, I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3- Back at Hogwarts

As we entered the Great Hall I noticed Remus sitting up front. I realized he must be the new defense against the dark arts professor. I just only wish I would have an opportunity to speak to him tonight. It's been so long since the last time I saw him, I think I might have been five, possibly six.

I noticed the twins' younger brother Ron and his friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, talking about the new professor.

_Jesus, who would've thought that one of the marauders would end up as a professor? Of course, if any did it'd be Remus. He was always the bookwork I think._

Before I could really hear anything they were saying McGonagall came in with the new first years.

_Man, they keep getting smaller and smaller every year._

Sorting is definitely not one of my favorite pastimes at Hogwarts. In fact, the sorting is just plain boring. I even considered it boring when I was a first year, other than my own sorting.

-Flashback-

"SANCHEZ, ALEXANDRA," McGonagall called.

_Well, my turn. Oh boy...Please be Gryffindor._

"Well, well, well...what do we have here," the hat mumbled.

"Come on and sort already," I mumbled back.

"My, my, quite the impatient one. Not unlike your father."

"Thanks, I think."

"Oh well, I wouldn't know if that's a good thing or not, but you certainly are a lot like him. Lots of qualities. Not many from your mother though..."

"I'm NOT my mother!"

"Oh of course not. Definitely like your father, so I would say you'd do well following him. GRYFFINDOR!"

_Thank God!_

As I joined my fellow Gryffindors at the house table I noticed Professor Dumbledore watching me. Those piercing eyes that can apparently see into your soul, or something like that. I doubt anyone else noticed him looking at me, but I knew he was watching me. I stared right back, proving I couldn't be intimidated. After a couple minutes of our little staring contest he smiled, and turned his attention back to the sorting.

_Wonder what that was all about?_

As the sorting ended and Dumbledore finished his speech, I noticed a couple redheaded boys sitting across from me.

"What's your problem?"

"I'm Fred," the one on the left said.

"I'm George," the one on the right said.

"We're twins," they said in unison. I had to roll my eyes.

"No shit Sherlocks."

"Wanna have some fun?" they asked.

"Hell yeah."

-End Flashback-

Ever since that first feast Fred, George, and I have been like the three stooges or something. All the teachers occasionally stare at me, though not as much as they used to. Most every time I've caught them staring at me they have a smile on their face, as if they are reminded of something my dad and his friends did. I've even been told by most of them that I remind them of my father. Of course Snape has always hated me, just as he hated my dad when they were in school together. Tonight though, most of the teachers glances at me are filled with what looks like pity. Apparently they too know the whole school will probably figure it out. I don't really care so I wish they'd stop looking at me like that.

"I am pleased to announce that our new defense against the dark arts teacher will be Professor Remus Lupin."

I noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione were clapping a little harder. That was probably since he was there when Harry fainted, understandable with his memories. Of course, I on the other hand clapped really hard, even letting out a shrill whistle. I received several curious stares from other students, a few amused expressions from teachers, and Remus looked as if he was gonna explode from holding in his laughter.

"Do you know him?" Hermione asked me.

"He's an old family friend."

_Of course I'm not gonna tell you how since you might blow a gasket if I do._

"Our new care of magical creatures professor will be none other than Rubeus Hagrid."

_Go figures our table would clap the loudest._

As Dumbledore explained how the ministry had placed dementors around the grounds in case Sirius Black showed up. Although I know my dad will probably come to Hogwarts, I doubt if he will for the reasons everyone else thinks.

We finished the feast, stuffed to the brim, and returned to the common room. After a couple games of chess, exploding snap, and gobstones our little group finally called it a night. It took me a while to fall asleep, too much on my mind, the gears of my brain wouldn't stop turning.

-----

"Oi! Get up Alex! Time for breakfast," Angelina called.

I moaned and rolled over, pulling the covers over my head. She promptly threw a pillow at me.

"Fine, I'm up. Keep your pants on."

_Ugh...I hate early. Why do classes have to be so early? Ugh..._

-----

When I made my way into the Great Hall for breakfast it was apparent that the other students had already seen the papers. I noticed several staring at me, either with fear or curiosity. I joined Fred and George as McGonagall started handing out our schedules.

_Yes! Defense is today! Maybe I'll get a chance to talk to Remus after class. I hope McGonagall goes easy on us and doesn't give us too much homework on the first day. Then again, it is McGonagall._

"Looks like we've got McGonagall first up."

"Hope she goes easy on us."

"I doubt that Angie."

"I was just voicing a thought George."

-----

Of course, as George predicted, McGonagall assigned us an essay. Sometimes I think she does it just to annoy us. At least she let us out early.

"Hey Alex, do you have that book we were talking about?"

"Oh, sorry Ang. I left it in the room. I'll get it to you tonight though."

"OK, that's fine."

"Miss Sanchez," McGonagall called as we were leaving. "A word please."

_Oh great! What'd I do now?_

"Yeah Professor?"

"I take it you understand the severity of the situation regarding your father?" I nodded. "Well, then I surely don't need to remind you the costs if you were helping him. I know this is a tough subject, but I'm required to ask if you have had any contact with your father whatsoever?"

"Of course I have Professor."

_Wow that look is priceless!_

"I lived with him till I was three and he was arrested."

The perfect way to avoid telling a lie, cover it with truths that could easily pertain to the current question.

"Not what I meant Miss Sanchez." McGonagall had a very stern voice and a disapproving look. I couldn't help but smile every time she gave me that look.

"Can I go now Professor?"

"Very well," she sighed, waving her hand in dismissal.

-----

While I decided it would be best to wait till after class to confront Remus, class was certainly interesting. It was hard to call him Professor Lupin instead of Remus, and I almost slipped a couple times. Turns out he's not a half bad teacher, but he definitely adds that marauder touch to it. That's probably why the students enjoyed his class so much.

"I'll catch you guys later," I told Fred and George. They nodded and I walked over to Remus, who was stacking papers on his desk. "Hey Professor."

"I would be able to hear the sarcasm in that statement for miles."

"Touché."

He looked up and smiled. "Hello Lexi. How have you been?"

"A little confused actually," I told him as I sat my backpack in one of the chairs.

"About?"

"What _you_ of all people are doing as a Professor." He laughed.

"Of course. Tell you what, one weekend you and I can have lunch, and you can get out all those jokes I know you're dying to say." I smiled.

_He knows me too well._

"Deal," I agreed happily. "So how are you gonna handle..."

"Ah, yes. Well, Professor Snape is going to prepare the Wolfsbane Potion for me." I raised my eyebrows skeptically.

"You're trusting Snivellus with that?"

"I hope you haven't been calling him that to his face." I gave him an innocent smile. "You have though, haven't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, feigning innocence.

"Lexi..." he sighed.

"Only two or three times...a year." He shook his head, but I could see a smile tugging on his mouth.

"So I've heard you seem to be following your father's footsteps, though with your own unique style."

"What'd you expect?" He smiled.

"Nothing less. Though I am glad to see you also inherited his intelligence as well. Your grades are amazing."

"OK, who are you and what have you done with Moony?" He chuckled.

"Trust me, he's still there. I grew up though. I would appreciate it if you didn't mention that name to anyone else though."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe."

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I should have the next chapter up soon. Hope ya liked it! Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Fun and Arguments

**A/N: Ok, so here's the next chapter. I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4- Fun and Arguments

The first couple weeks back passed by as they do most years. This year the school work will supposedly be harder since OWLs are this year. I don't think it'll be too difficult though, at least not for me. I've always done well in school, without even trying. Though, like Remus said, I inherited my dad's intelligence. Of course, Snape is trying to make it as hard on me as possible, which isn't really a new development. I've only had detention once so far, so that's great. Filch is more annoyed with us than ever though. But what can I say? It was hilarious when he got pelted by those syrup balloons. Plus, he can't pin it on us cause Peeves was the one who actually threw them at him, and Peeves won't tell anyone it was our idea. I have to say, it is pretty handy to have Peeves with you rather than against you.

I just returned to the common room for the night, and I saw that Fred and George were the only ones still up. I walked over and sat down by Fred on the couch, and George made up some lame excuse and went up to the boys' dormitory.

"Well, I guess we're alone now," Fred said, a flirty smile playing on his face.

"I guess we are," I sighed. "What'd you have in mind?"

"We-"

"Something like this," I interrupted, pulling his face closer and started making out with him.

We were so preoccupied there on the couch that we didn't even notice Harry, Ron, and Hermione enter the common room until Hermione cleared her throat.

"Oh, hey guys. What's up?" I asked casually, while Fred was wearing a sheepish grin.

"How do you get your tongue that far down someone's throat?" Ron asked, with a bewildered look on his face.

Fred hit him with a pillow. I just laughed and stuck my tongue out at him. After the giggles were out, they sat down on the chairs near the couch.

"Doesn't your tongue ring get in the way?" Harry asked me. Fred and I just shrugged.

"Not really."

"So what are you three up to?"

"Not much," Ron replied. "Oh, did you guys hear that Sirius Black was spotted near here?" I shifted a little in my seat. "Apparently he's coming to Hogwarts."

"Why would he come to Hogwarts Ron?" Fred asked.

"According to your dad, to kill me," Harry answered.

I looked over to the guy who was practically another brother to me, not that he knew that. I could tell Harry really believed what people were saying.

"I doubt he wants to kill you Harry," I assured him. After receiving three confused looks I elaborated. "I mean, why would he want to kill you?"

"He was a big supporter of you-know-who, he probably wants to kill Harry to get some kind of reward or something," Ron said.

"OK, what makes you believe that he's a Death Eater? Besides not all of Voldermort's followers want to kill Harry." I noticed Ron wince when I said Voldermort's name, but I didn't care, he needs to get over that. They were giving me those confused looks again. "Well, look, I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

As I got up the stairs I paused to listen to their conversation.

"What's her problem?" I heard Ron ask.

"Oh come on Ron, isn't it obvious," Hermione asked.

_Oh God! She knows. Not good! Really not good._

"You guys just forget it. She's had a long day, she's tired, and when she gets tired she gets cranky," Fred told him. I was glad he covered for me, but a little irked he called me cranky. Oh well, I am cranky when I'm tired.

As I laid there in my bed I realized something. If I'm gonna try to keep people from finding out I'm his daughter, I need to be careful and not let my mouth run wild when I get ticked. But do I really want to keep people from finding out? I'm not ashamed I'm his daughter, I honestly wouldn't care if the whole world knew. But people will automatically assume I'm like him, and if they believe what the ministry says he did then that wouldn't be good. I guess I'm just gonna have to let things run their course and see how things turn out.

-----

The next few weeks passed by in a blur. No one had been talking about my dad in front of me, so I had no reason to let it slip that he's my dad. The classes were fine, and the twins and I had been having a lot of fun. Remus and I had finally decided to have that lunch we'd talked about this Saturday. He was feeling better now, since it had been a little over a week since the full moon.

I was sitting in the library, working on an essay for history of magic, when someone threw a book down on my table. I didn't jump, didn't even look up, but the librarian made a shushing sound.

"What do you want Jason?" I asked in an annoyed tone. I didn't even need to look up to know it was my brother.

"What? I can't say hello to my dear sister?" he asked sarcastically. I glared at him.

"What the hell do you want Jason?" I asked, receiving a shushing sound from the librarian because I'd raised my voice.

"Just to talk," he said, sitting down and holding his hands up in a peaceful gesture.

"Fine."

I know he doesn't really try to annoy me that much, but here he isn't the brother I can talk to like at home. Jason is a Slytherin, and while that's not necessarily bad he still acts like a jackass when he's around his friends.

"How are you?" he asked in a sincere tone.

"With?" He rolled his eyes at my attempt to evade his questioning.

"You know what Izzy," he said exasperatedly. He was the only one who ever called me Izzy, no one else hardly ever used my middle name anyway.

"I'm fine Jace, but thanks for your concern."

Okay, I admit it, Jace isn't usually an ass around me. He's actually a pretty good brother, but happens to get in the crosshairs when I'm pissed off at my mom and that whole situation.

"Just so you know Izzy," he said as he started to stand. "I believe you."

"About what?" I was confused.

"That he's innocent."

And with that Jason left me feeling like a bitch for trying to avoid him. Well, I am a bitch, but I try not to be around my family. OK, well not to those I consider family. That list includes Jason, Nick, definitely Brandon, Fred, George, Harry, Remus, James and Lily (even though they're dead), and of course my dad. All the other people I like are close, but just friends.

-----

Lunch was pretty good. I'd gotten out all of my jokes about him as a teacher, we'd had a good meal, and now we were just talking, catching up.

"So how's your mom?" Remus finally asked, knowing it'd probably piss me off.

"Still a self-centered ass," I replied cooly.

I could tell he wanted to say something, but decided against it.

"What about the rest of your family?"

"Which part? My arrogant step-siblings, my annoying, yet still cute, little half-brothers, or my twin brother who has a different father? Or maybe you're actually asking about my dad, in which case I wouldn't know." Remus sighed.

"How about you try not answering a question with sarcastic questions," he suggested. I rolled my eyes, but agreed.

"Kevin's good, he's not that much of an idiot anymore. Kelly is still very annoyingly perky, she just joined the cheerleading squad. Ra ra!" I said very sarcastically, showing mock enthusiasm. He laughed. "Nick is hitting that stage where he's almost always annoying. Brandon's talking, but it's not that bad since he likes me. Jason is fine, but you already knew that." He nodded.

"What about David? You didn't say anything about him," Remus said quietly. I glared at him.

"_David_ is still a dick who should stop being such an asshole," I answered harshly.

"Point taken, moving on," he sighed.

"Thank you." After a few minutes of silence I finally asked the question. "You still think he's guilty don't you?" Remus took a deep breath.

"Lexi...it's just-"

"He's your best friend!" I blurted out, interrupting his excuse. "Or at least he used to be," I added quietly.

"Lexi, friend or not I can't ignore the fact that everything points to him being guilty," he said calmly, but quietly.

"He would never betray James and Lily, and you know it," I said firmly before walking out.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, well, I hope you liked that chapter. I should have the next one up pretty soon, since it's already half finished. I have my book now so I should be able to follow it pretty closely with events and stuff like that. Well, hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated!**


	5. What Ifs

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5- What Ifs

I had been trying to avoid Remus since our lunch, only talking to him occasionally in class. Sure, I was probably overreacting a little, but oh well. It was kinda low on the list of my concerns. Hermione had been looking at me funny since that night in the common room. I was afraid she knew, but she hadn't said anything so I'm not really sure what's going on there. At least Harry didn't seem to be worrying about whether my dad was gonna come and try to kill him.

I was done with classes for the day and heading back up to the common room when Remus stopped me in the hallway.

"Can we talk?" he asked gently.

"About what?" I replied evenly. He gave that 'don't play dumb' look.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly.

"For what? You're entitled to your own beliefs. We don't have to agree on everything."

"This isn't just anything. This hits close to home for both of us. I really want to believe he's innocent, I just don't know if I can," he admitted quietly.

"I know," I sighed. "You need proof, I get that. But I know he's innocent," I told him firmly. I started to walk away, but turned back around. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't hold it against you." He gave me a small smile.

"Thanks Lexi."

"Anytime...Professor," I added sarcastically. He shook his head.

"Smart ass," he commented. I smirked.

"Just figuring that out?" I joked.

"Oh no. I've known since the day you were born," he said. We both laughed.

"See ya."

I made my way up to the common room and started working on my ancient runes homework. I was glad that little rift between me and Remus had been repaired. I was happy he was here, it meant I had someone who actually knew my dad to talk to. I finished up my homework and was putting it in my bag when Hermione walked over to me.

"Hey chica, what's up? Where are the boys?" I asked lightly.

"Not sure actually, I had to do some research in the library so I haven't seen them since lunch," she answered, sitting down in front of me. I could tell she wanted to say something, she had that 'I'm about to bust if I don't get this out' look.

"Just ask," I told her.

"Ask what?" She was trying to play dumb, but everyone knows she's anything but.

"Whatever it is you came over here to ask me."

"Well, OK, I saw you and Professor Lupin in the hallway," she started, looking a little nervous.

"So?"

"How did you say you knew him?"

"He's an old family friend. Why?"

"Oh, I dunno. It just didn't seem like you were talking about anything related to school."

"We weren't. Anything else?" She looked around nervously.

"He went to school with your dad and Snape didn't he?" she asked quietly.

"And my mom. How did you know they went to school with Snape?" I asked, curious.

"Oh, well because Snape is always saying you're just like your father when he was in school, and everyone knows Snape hates Lupin from when they went to school together," she stated matter-of-factly. I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh-kay. So, was there a point to this?" To be honest, I was getting a little nervous about where this was headed.

"Well, that night in the common room, you said you doubted Sirius Black wants to kill Harry. You seemed pretty confident about it." I kept my face straight, trying not to show any emotion. "How do you know?" I took a deep breath.

"Because I know him," I answered honestly. Hermione nodded slightly.

"He's your dad, isn't he?" she asked quietly. I took another deep breath, looked her in the eyes, and slowly nodded. "And you're sure he won't come after Harry?" she asked apprehensively.

"Listen to me Hermione...He would never hurt Harry," I assured her. She nodded.

-----

Hermione had promised she wouldn't tell anyone, but I was still a little worried. Ron would freak out and have a hissy fit if he found out, he really believes too much gossip. If Harry found out, and he believed what everyone said, especially if he heard everything, then he would feel betrayed or something and be very pissed off at me.

I was sitting out by the lake, just thinking. I heard someone coming up behind me, but I didn't move or say anything. Suddenly, someone's hands were over my eyes.

"Boo!" they whispered in my ear. I didn't jump, or even remove their hands.

"Hey Fred."

"How do you always know who it is?" he pouted as he removed his hands and sat down by me.

"I'm gifted," I stated simply, smiling. He smiled back.

"So...what's up? You only came out here when you have some serious thinking to do."

"Hermione knows," I told him quietly.

"I see," he mumbled. "So, you need some cheering up, huh?" he asked playfully. I smiled.

_How does he always do that? He always knows how to make me smile._

"What'd you have in mind?" I asked, intrigued.

He didn't say anything. He just kept smiling. He stood up and held out his hand, which I willingly took. When he pulled me up, he dragged me over to one of the trees that was out of sight from the castle.

"Oh, so this is what you had in mind," I said suggestively as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

I backed up against the tree, pulling him with me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

I'm not sure how long we'd been there when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. It was a big black shaggy dog. He looked like he wanted to bite Fred, but I just held up my middle finger for him to see. He reluctantly shook his head and left.

I pulled away from Fred and smiled.

"Feel better?" he asked, a little breathily.

"Yeah," I shrugged. "But you know what would make me feel even better?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows and with a playful smile. He grinned widely.

"Why whatever are you thinking?" he drawled in a mischievous tone, but kept grinning.

-----

"Hey, where've you been?" Katie asked me as I stumbled into the dormitory around one in the morning.

"Yeah, did ya get lucky?" Angelina questioned.

"Oh yeah," I sighed, with a huge smile on my face, as I plopped down on my bed.

Katie and Angelina just giggled. Everyone knew my reputation, which wasn't necessarily untrue. I've been with quite a few guys, and most of them meant nothing to me. Fred is different though, I really really like him. Sure our relationship is on and off. He knows how I am, and he knows about most of the other guys too. He also understands that they're just for fun and that I really care about him. It's complicated and very confusing, but despite everything, I think I've fallen for Fred Weasley. I think I've known for a while, but now the question is will I stay with him or continue my promiscuous ways? I don't know. And I spent half the night thinking about it.

-----

Me, Fred, and George spent the next week playing pranks on the teachers in every class due to the upcoming holiday. Some found them amusing while others, such as Snape, found them to be a nuisance, which made it all the more funny. Remus, however, retaliated. In his words 'you should never try to out-prank a prankster.' It was all in good fun though, one of the perks of having a marauder for a teacher I suppose.

It made me curious as to what my life might have been like if James and Lily had lived, and my dad hadn't gone to Azkaban. I guess I'll never know though. It was times like these when I really missed my dad, and uncle James and aunt Lily.

Even though we were having tons of fun, I was still in a gloomy mood. Fred and George noticed, but when Fred couldn't even get me in a better mood they knew it was no use to keep trying. They knew it was one of those moods when I acted like normal and that everything was fine, but on the inside I was hurting and depressed. And apparently they weren't the only ones to notice.

"Hey," a voice said, trying to catch up with me in the hallway.

"Hi." I didn't stop, he'd have to keep up.

"You gonna tell me what's bugging you or am I gonna have to guess?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"Nothing's bugging me," I replied defensively.

"The hell it isn't Izzy, you're giving me a major headache here," he snapped, grabbing my arm.

This was the part that sucked about being a twin. You couldn't really hide anything from the other.

"I'm sorry Jace," I apologized.

"Don't worry about it, just tell me what's going on," he said gently. I smiled at him.

"I like it when you act like my brother," I admitted, even though he already knew it.

"Stop stalling," he commanded, but was smiling.

"I was just..." I didn't really know how to explain it, especially to Jason.

"Thinking about the what ifs?" he guessed somberly. I nodded. Then he pulled me into a hug, which wouldn't normally surprise me except for the fact that now we were standing in the middle of a hallway where the whole school could see us. "You got me, you know that right?" he whispered into my ear.

"Yeah, I know," I replied, hugging him back.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews are appreciated! I'll try to update soon.**


	6. Discoveries

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Harry Potter. Some things in this chapter came from the book 'Prisoner of Azkaban'. I don't own it, and I don't claim it as mine. **

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Warning: language. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 6- Discoveries

When Halloween came, the first trip to Hogsmeade also came. Usually I jump at the chances to get off grounds, especially in magical towns. However, this time I decided to stay at the castle. I'm not sure why I did, I just did. Fred and George didn't take that too well though.

"Are you crazy?" Fred exclaimed. "What about Zonkos? Or the Three Broomsticks? Or all those other shops we like to go into?"

"They will all be there at Christmas time," I told him calmly. "I just don't feel like going this time, but you guys have fun."

"Are you serious?" George asked me in what sounded like a panicked voice. They were totally overreacting.

"No, I'm Alex, my dad's Sirius." It was surprising how I managed to keep a straight face when saying that, considering all those times my dad would use those Sirius/serious jokes, which always drove Lily insane. Fred and George didn't find it funny though, they just sent me identical scowls. "Oh come on guys, it was funny!" I sighed.

"Well, at least you seem to be yourself again," Fred finally said, giving in to the fact that they wouldn't be able to talk me into going.

"Yeah, Jason seemed to know exactly how to get you out of that mood you were in."

I just stared at George. Sometimes they could be really dense.

"Well, don't you know when the other is in a bad mood? And how to get them out of it?" I challenged him. They looked at me quizzically.

"But you guys have different dads."

"We're still twins."

We heard the last call for the Hogsmeade group. They looked at me pleadingly. I shook my head again.

"Fine, we'll bring you something back from Zonkos and Honeydukes," George promised, and gave me a hug before turning to leave.

"Thanks."

"See ya at the feast?" Fred asked.

"See ya then." And after a hug and a quick kiss he and George were gone.

-----

I had taken a walk around the lake to pass time. I was kinda hoping I might see my dad again, even if it was him as a dog, but no such luck. Instead I just enjoyed the day.

As I was making my way back to the common room, someone called my name. I turned around to see Harry walking up to me.

"Hey Harry, what's up?"

"Not much. Why aren't you at Hogsmeade?" he asked me as we started making our way to the common room.

"Didn't feel like it. Your aunt and uncle not sign the slip?"

"No." I could hear the despair in his voice.

I felt bad for the kid. He was stuck with those horrible people. I remember all those stories James and Lily would tell about them, and the way James described them. I knew even though my life was screwed up, his probably sucked worse.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, ask me anything," I encouraged. I wanted him to be able to trust me, even if that might be a lost cause if he hears what happened from someone besides me or my dad. Harry smiled.

"Thanks. Um...You know Professor Lupin pretty well don't you? I mean, you said he was a family friend right?" I could tell he was nervous.

"Yeah, he went to school with my parents."

_And yours, but I can't tell you that yet._

"I just came from his office, and Snape brought in this potion and -"

"And you think Snape might be trying to kill him to get his job?" I guessed. In all honesty, I'd probably think the same thing if I was Harry.

"Yeah, well, maybe not kill him, but you get the idea."

"Yeah, I do. Well, I know Snape hates him, but he wouldn't try to hurt him, especially right under Dumbledore's nose."

_I hope._

"OK." Harry seemed to accept my answer, and not question me about why I was so sure. I liked that about him.

We made it back to the common room, and just started talking. We talked about random things, nothing in particular, just getting to know each other a little better. It amazed me at how much he looked like James, but with Lily's eyes, yet his personality was a perfect mixture of both of them. The more we talked, the more I wanted to tell him the truth, even thought I knew he probably wouldn't believe me, at least at first. Even though I'd been really young, I still remembered uncle James and aunt Lily perfectly. I wanted to tell Harry everything I knew, but knew I couldn't, and that sucked.

-----

The feast was amazing! We had a ton of fun. Laughing, joking, and eating lots of food. For some reason the food tasted extra good tonight. The ghosts even put on an amazing show.

We were still laughing and talking as we made our way back to Gryffindor Tower. We stopped when we noticed the large group of students standing in front of the portrait, which was still closed.

"Wonder what's going on?" Angelina asked when we heard Percy pushing his way through the crowd. The rest of us shook our heads and shrugged, we had no clue.

When Percy called for someone to get Dumbledore, we all shared worried looks. The worry only increased when Dumbledore got there, and we saw the Fat Lady gone and her portrait slashed.

Peeves showed up just as Dumbledore was telling McGonagall to get Filch. He was saying someone was angry when she wouldn't let him in.

Peeves was grinning at Dumbledore as he told him, "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

I froze. My lungs constricted to where I wasn't breathing, my palms were getting sweaty, and I couldn't move.

Fred and George both place a comforting hand on my shoulders, and I released the breath I'd been holding in. I glanced over at Hermione, who was looking at me with dread in her eyes. I glanced back to the portrait. I didn't know why my dad would have done this.

_What the hell was so goddamn important?!_

Dumbledore ordered all of us to the Great Hall. Fred had to nudge me so I would move. As we were following at the end of the group of Gryffindors I heard the teachers talking.

"She's probably helping him into the castle."

"Come on Snape!" Lupin sighed.

"Severus please! Did you see the look on her face? She was just as shocked as the rest of us," McGonagall told him.

-----

We found out we were going to spend the night in the Great Hall. I didn't say anything as Fred, George, and I made our way to a spot where there weren't too many people around. They knew better than to try and talk or comfort me. I was glad they realized I just wanted to be left alone with my thoughts.

Everyone around us were trading theories on how my dad got into the castle. I tuned them out. I knew how he got in, it was the 'why was he so angry?' part that I wasn't sure about.

It took me a while to go to sleep. I had way too much on my mind, not to mention I was wracking my brain trying to think why my dad wanted in the tower so bad.

I was still awake when Dumbledore came in. I heard his conversation with Snape, and was very glad to hear he didn't think that me or Remus was helping my dad into the castle. Though we both knew how he did it, neither of us would tell Dumbledore that. Remus probably would, if not for the fact he would probably also get in trouble. And I certainly wasn't going to help anyone send my dad back to jail, or worse get the dementor's kiss, especially since I knew he was innocent.

It wasn't long after Professor Dumbledore had left that I finally fell asleep. Yet, once again, my dreams were plagued with memories of the worst day of my life.

-

_Here we go again,_ I thought as my nightmare began playing again.

I watched as I saw my dad confronting Peter (_little rat bastard_). I saw them arguing, Peter was acting like it was my dad that was the one who was responsible for James and Lily's deaths. I wanted to go and strangle him even back then.

Then I saw Peter's wand behind his back and him cutting off his own finger. Though, everything happened before I could yell to my dad, who hadn't realized I'd followed him. To this day I'm still not sure how I managed to follow him.

I watched as the street blew up, and all those people died. My dad was laughing as he realized what Peter had done. That's how the ministry found him, laughing. They took him away, and that was the last time I saw him for twelve years. But then I saw it, what I'd been missing.

_Son of a bitch!_

I saw a rat, who I knew was Peter in his animagus form. I remembered all this, but what I noticed now was that Ron's rat, Scabbers, looks exactly like this "rat."

-

"That fucking bastard!" I muttered under my breath as I shot straight up in my sleeping bag.

"Huh?" Fred mumbled. Apparently my quick movements and muttering woke him up. He noticed my position and pulled me back down, and by him. I was glad it was dark and he couldn't see the pure hatred I knew filled my eyes. "Come on, go back to sleep," he told me as he pulled me close. I curled up next to him, willing to put my discovery aside to get a couple more hours of sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked that chapter! Reviews are appreciated! Update should be up soon.**


	7. Big Mouths

**A/N: OK, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7- Big Mouths

The school was talking about nothing but my dad for the few days after Halloween. I still hadn't told anyone that Ron's rat was actually Peter Pettigrew. The only people here who even know he's an animagus are me and Remus, and I doubt he'd believe me if I told him. The only way he'd believe me is if I showed him the Marauder's Map, that they made when they were in school, but since he's a teacher now that might not be such a good idea. I checked it the day after my dream and it confirmed my suspicions. I knew that was why my dad was so angry, and why he'd tried to get into the tower that night. He came back to kill Peter. I can't say I blame him, but I don't want him to become the very thing people think he is.

The problem now was that since the whole school was talking about my dad the chances of them figuring out I'm his daughter just increased greatly. Snape wasn't helping at all either, he was absolutely convinced I'd helped my dad get in the castle. It was especially difficult when we showed up for defense against the dark arts and Snape was substituting for Remus. I didn't need to ask why, but when someone else did Snape just replied he was feeling too ill to teach.

Guess what the topic was...werewolves. Yep, could he be any more obvious? I'd heard this was what the third years had learned about too. I knew Snape was trying to get people to figure out what Remus was.

"Why are we studying werewolves, we've already learned about them?" I asked him, pretending I didn't know what was really going on.

"Well, Miss _Sanchez_, if you must know, you need to review for you OWLs," he replied coolly.

The rest of the class passed by relatively calm, though we all found it pointless since we already knew the material. After class he stopped me.

"A word if you please."

"Yeah?"

"Tone," he chided. I rolled my eyes. After letting out a frustrated sigh he looked me square in the eyes. "I know you helped your father into the castle, but since I can't prove it I'm letting it drop. But that gives you no excuse to be insolent in my classes."

"Well, first off, this isn't your class, and you're holding a schoolboy grudge. Second, you're letting it drop because Dumbledore doesn't believe you. And last but not least, if I was helping my dad in the castle don't you think I would have given him the password to avoid getting caught?" I retorted. Snape looked like he would explode with rage, but he just frowned.

"Get lost before I give you detention!"

"Fine..." I said, and started to leave. "Snivellus," I muttered when I reached the door.

"WHAT?" he snapped, obviously hearing me.

"Nothing."

I could still hear him fuming from down the hallway.

-----

Dinner that night was the same as usual, though I noticed Draco Malfoy, one of the Slytherins in Harry's year, staring at me. I wasn't sure why, though I had a bad feeling.

When Fred, George, and I got up to leave we noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione were almost done as well. We offered to wait for them, but they said they wouldn't be too much longer, and they'd catch up.

We were just outside the Great Hall when someone yelled out, "Hey Black!"

I stopped, and turned around to see the Malfoy kid staring at me. He had his two brainless goons at his sides.

_No better than that scumbag father of his._

"So, it's true?" he sneered. "You are Sirius Black's daughter."

He'd raised his voice a little, obviously to get people's attention. Well, it worked. That caught people's attention, and now half the school was staring.

"Yeah, I am. Got a problem with that?" I shot back, with a smirk on my face.

People really started staring now at my confirmation. That's when the whispers started.

"Been helping dear old dad into the castle?" Malfoy continued in that annoying 'I'm way better than you' tone he always has.

"No, been helping yours try to bring Voldermort back?" I retorted. Malfoy paled a little, if that's possible, before scowling fiercely at me.

"Take that back, Black," he warned, advancing on me.

"Make me," I taunted. If he thought I was at all threatened by him or his daddy then he was very mistaken.

"Why should I? You'll end up like your father without my help," he scoffed. I took a few steps toward him.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" I asked harshly, my temper was starting to flair now.

"Well, it means that after the dementors give your _pathetic_ excuse of a father the dementor's kiss, then you'll probably be the one murdering -" He didn't finish that sentence because my fist collided with his jaw, knocking him flat on his ass.

When his lackeys went to help him up he shoved them away, massaging his jaw. They started to advance on me, but one glare stopped them dead in their tracks. Malfoy got up, and laughed.

"That the best you got?" he teased.

"What? Want more, _dear cousin_?" The look he fixed on me was priceless, he was beyond furious. "What? Didn't mommy tell you?" I mocked, with a huge smirk on my face.

"At least I'm not the kid of a lunatic mass murderer," he retorted, venom in his voice.

That was it, the last straw. I sucker punched him again, knocking him to the ground. This time, instead of letting him get back up on his own, I got on top of him and kept hitting. Blow after blow. His face was covered in blood, so were my hands, but I kept hitting. People had crowded around us, and started cheering.

Two pairs of hand, I recognized as Fred and George, finally puled me off of him as teachers approached. They had to keep holding me so I wouldn't attack him again.

"What in God's name is going on here?" McGonagall shrieked as her, Snape, Flitwick, and Remus arrived in the center of the crowd of students.

"Ask Black," Malfoy told her icily as Snape helped him up.

The teachers actually showed shock for a second, but quickly composed themselves. They knew now what the fight had been about. I got my temper from my dad so they were well aware of what had probably happened.

"I see," McGonagall said calmly. "Well, Mr. Malfoy I believe you should have Madam Pomfrey take a look at your injuries."

"She's a raving lunatic, just like her father!" he said loudly, clearly so everybody could hear.

I went to lunge at him again, Fred and George let go since they knew it wouldn't be any use anyway, but Remus grabbed me before I could attack Malfoy again. He had only managed to grab me from behind, but still had a firm hold around my arms. I was fighting him, but he held on.

"See!" Malfoy spat. I wanted to wring the little prick's neck, and I fought harder to get free of Remus.

"Lexi! If you don't calm down you'll just be proving him right," he told me quietly.

I knew he was right, so I relaxed a little, but I was still breathing heavily. McGonagall noticed me calm down a little and turned to Snape.

"Professor Snape, would you kindly take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing and have Poppy check him out?" He nodded, and pulled Malfoy in the direction of the hospital wing, with his goons following closely.

"Now, everyone move along! Nothing to see, go back to what you were doing," she ordered. The students groaned, but complied. Fred and George shot me sympathetic looks as they headed to the common room. "Now, Professor Lupin, will you bring her to Professor Dumbledore's office? I'll meet you there."

"Sure."

When we'd reached Dumbledore's office, we were told to go on and have a seat. Remus was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, and I was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Neither one of us had said a word to the other, either on the walk here or since we arrived. To be honest, I wasn't sure what was going through his mind. I was just starting to calm down, almost back to normal.

When the door opened again Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape all came in. I inwardly winced when they came in. Snape, of course, looked furious. McGonagall and Dumbledore, however, were wearing somber expressions.

"Well, I'm pleased to inform you that Mr. Malfoy shall be fine," Dumbledore informed as he sat down. "Now, would you like to tell me why you..." He furrowed his brows as he tried to decide how to word it.

"Beat the shit out of his face?" I supplied, only to receive three sets of raised eyebrows while Remus pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head. I just shrugged nonchalantly at their reactions.

"Well, I don't think I'd use quite such...colorful phrasing, but I guess it works," Dumbledore said politely. "So would you care to explain or should I go off what the teachers witnessed when they arrived?" Our gazes met, and I sighed, knowing I wasn't getting out of this explanation.

"He was being a stupid little git, and talking shit!"

Snape huffed, but Dumbledore just sighed exasperatedly.

"That may be, but that is no excuse for violence," Dumbledore said calmly, but firm. "Am I understood?"

"Yes sir," I sighed.

"Good. Now, you will have detention with Professor Snape for one month." I nodded reluctantly. "Very good, now you should head back to your dorm."

I nodded, and got up to leave.

"Oh, Miss Black try not to get into any more fights." I turned to look at him, a little surprised he used that name. "I assumed you would want to use your rightful name now that your secret is out," he told me, apparently seeing my surprise.

"Thanks Professor," I told him sincerely. He gave me a small smile and nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked that chapter! Reviews are appreciated! I should have an update soon.**


	8. Reciprocations

**A/N: I know, I know, it's been forever since I've updated. SORRY! I actually had about half of it written, I just couldn't get back into it for a while. Anyway, this chapter has a little more emotion in it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8- Reciprocations

When I got back to the common room it was no surprise to find Fred and George there waiting for me. Everyone else that was still up were staring at me like I was some kind of disease. I wasn't necessarily shocked by their reactions, I always knew that when they found out it would make me like a leper or something. To be honest, the only reaction I was worried about was Harry's. I didn't see him, Ron, or Hermione though so I'll have to wait to see what their reactions will be.

I walked over and sat down by Fred and George. Fred wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me closer. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder.

"So...what happened?" George asked me.

"Well, I've got detention with Snape for a month."

"So, what about..." Fred started, and I knew what he meant. I looked at them, and smiled.

"I don't have to use my mom's maiden name anymore," I told them cheerfully. They smiled back.

Both Fred and George knew how much I've hated using my mom's maiden name. The only reason I did was because she was so intent on nobody finding out she'd had a kid with him. I knew my real name would probably get out this year, but honestly I'm glad everyone knows now.

"Well, Miss Black, would you like to join us in a game of exploding snap?" Fred offered. I nodded.

"Great! Let's play!" George said, clapping his hands together.

-----

The next day was interesting to say the least. Angelina, Katie, and I had a talk before breakfast. They said they didn't care, and I could have told them sooner, but they understood why I didn't. When we got to breakfast everybody was whispering, and I knew they were talking about me. Classes were the same way. Other than the teachers the only ones who still acted like I was the same person were Fred, George, Katie, Angelina, and of course Jason. Jason had promised he wouldn't tell mom about me changing my name back, but I knew it'd get back to her sooner or later.

There was one person I wanted to talk to though. Well, more like I needed to talk to him. Harry and I had seemed to be getting to know each other a little better, and though I know him a little more than he knows I still needed to talk to him. With everyone thinking my dad's a mass murderer, and people telling him that my dad broke out to kill him, he needs to hear a few things. I wish I could tell him everything he needs to know, but I know I can't, at least not yet.

I found the object of my search out in the courtyard with Ron and Hermione. I went over to them, even with the looks Ron was giving me.

"Hey."

"Hey," Harry and Hermione greeted, a little more downcast than usual, but I can deal with that.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ron asked harshly. Harry just rolled his eyes, and Hermione glared daggers at him.

"Watch the tone Ronnie, or do I need to sic your brothers on you?"

"I can't believe they're still hanging around you," he muttered.

"They already knew. I told them first year." Ron looked shocked. "Now, I need to talk to Harry...alone." Ron looked at me incredulously, and Hermione looked a little hesitant.

"It's okay guys. I'll catch up later," Harry told them. Hermione nodded and tugged on Ron's robes, he was staring at Harry like he was mad or something, but Harry ignored him. "So, what's up?" he asked casually after Ron and Hermione were gone.

I smiled as I sat down by him. By not just spouting off accusations or insults at me, he reminded me a lot of his parents.

"I thought we should talk."

"About?"

"I think you know what about Harry." He nodded slightly.

"You said he didn't want to kill me," he pointed out. I nodded.

"Yeah, because he doesn't want to hurt you." Harry gave me a bewildered look.

"Then why is everyone else saying he does?" I sighed, this was going to be difficult without telling him everything.

"Because...Look, the war last time was bad, real bad. Things...happened. Stuff got out of hand, and no one knew who they could trust. A lot of people were playing both sides. People assumed my dad was one of them, because one of his friends that he trusted tricked him and made people believe it was my dad who was the traitor." I was surprised, but also very thankful, that Harry sat there and listened intently and didn't argue.

"What happened?" he asked quietly. I took a deep breath, and looked away for a second.

_Oh, I wish I could tell you._

"It's complicated," I finally told him. He nodded, seeming to accept that. "I promise though, one day you'll find out." He smiled.

"Malfoy's just a git Alex, don't listen to what he says." I couldn't help but smile, Harry wasn't mad at me.

"I know. But I am sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Don't worry about it, I understand why you didn't."

"Thanks Harry. I'll see ya later." I got up to leave, ruffling his hair before I did.

"Hey!" He smacked my hand away, but was still chuckling.

-----

I wanted to tell Harry everything, even the things I couldn't bring myself to think about. It really REALLY sucked that I couldn't tell him. Though I understood why, he's not ready to hear and accept what I have to say. Right now I needed someone to talk to though, and there was only one other person who knew almost everything I did.

"Knock knock," I said as I entered Remus' office.

"Hey," he replied, looking up from his paper.

"Are we gonna talk about it, or are you gonna try to avoid me?" I asked bluntly as I sat down across from him.

"I'm not going to avoid you, but what is there to talk about?"

"Oh come on, just say it! Whatever it is you wanna say, just say it." He saw I wasn't going to give up and sighed.

"Lexi...I'm not saying Mr. Malfoy wasn't wrong, because he shouldn't have said those things to begin with, but...you have _got_ to learn to control your temper," he told me firmly. "If you don't...you might very well prove him correct, and end up like your father."

"How? By trusting the wrong person?" I snapped, unable to stop myself.

_Maybe I should work on controlling my temper a little..._

"In case you haven't noticed Remus, I stopped trusting people a long time ago," I continued, a little calmer. "Trusting people gets you nothing but pain." And with that I stormed out of his office.

-----

"Alex!" Fred called as he and George caught up with me in the common room that evening.

I'd been trying to avoid pretty much everyone since my little spat with Remus. I'd realized I probably had been trusting people more than I should. I just needed to pull back a little, reset my mind, and then I'll be able to deal with everyone, without trusting them more than I should. But I also knew I wouldn't be able to explain that to Fred and George.

"We think we've got the perfect idea to get back at Malfoy, but we need your help in perfecting it," George told me excitedly.

"That's great guys, but I've got to go. Snape will be using me in one of his potions if I'm late." I quickly packed up my bag and left before they could argue, though I did see the baffled looks on their faces.

-----

After five hours of scrubbing cauldrons and listening to Snape bitch and try to put me down I was exhausted. I got back to the dormitory, and shrugged off my robes before taking a shower.

As I let the warm water run over me I couldn't help but wish it would just wash all of my problems away, but of course that's one wish that's never granted.

I stepped out of my sanctuary, drying off quickly, and pulled on my underwear and camisole top. Everyone else was already asleep. Angelina and Katie had gotten in some extra quidditch practice so they were beat. For some reason, although I was feeling down and disconnected from everything, I wasn't very tired. I walked over to the window and looked outside, the moon was just a sliver, but the light flickering across the lake was beautiful. I can't help it, but i just love the night.

I sighed and crawled into bed, praying to whatever God that's listening to keep my nightmares away so I can get one peaceful night of sleep.

-----

As I'd expected, the nightmare came anyway. It seems fate wasn't going to be giving me a break anytime soon. I was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. I couldn't seem to get very much sleep anymore, I just kept getting woke up by the nightmares. To top that off, having everyone gossip about you more than usual isn't very fun either. It's one thing when they talk about how much of a slut I am, or something like that, but it's worse when it isn't just you they're talking about. I happen to be very protective of my family and friends, so it pisses me off to no end when people go after them too.

The other kids already know that me and Jason are different, and have different fathers, but that didn't stop them from talking about him too. Even though he's a Slytherin, and hardly anyone other than the other Slytherins picked on him, I knew this was eating him up. He was used to being the perfect student, perfect son, and perfect big brother. I was the mistake, the slut, and the troublemaker. Now because of me and my dad Jason had a better idea of how I felt, a feeling I tried my damnedest to keep him from having to deal with.

Our mother had indeed found out that the entire school knew I was Sirius Black's daughter. She had sent me a very condescending letter saying that she didn't care anymore, that if I was back to using my dad's name I wouldn't be dragging her through the mud with me. She'd also sent Jason a letter, apologizing for the fact that he had to go through this as well, but that hopefully people would realize quickly that he wasn't me.

A few days before the quidditch game, I'd finally had enough. Classes were bad enough, having to deal with everyone talking about me and my dad, but I couldn't take anymore of them talking about my brother.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted at Jeremy Gordon, one of Jason's roommates, who had been taunting Jason about how maybe he was helping my dad into the castle. The entire potions class froze, especially since my outburst had caused some potion bottles to explode. "WHY DON'T YOU PICK ANOTHER TOPIC! JASON DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH MY DAD SO **LEAVE HIM ALONE!** IF YOU WANNA GOSSIP, GOSSIP ABOUT ME, BUT LEAVE MY BROTHER OUT OF IT!"

Even Snape was too stunned to reprimand me, or stop me. I stormed out of the classroom, the door slamming shut could probably be heard all the way up in the astronomy tower.

I didn't know what to do now. I was still so pissed off. Sure, my brother is an ass, but he's still my brother. And being twins, even unconventional as we are, I knew how much everyone talking about him too was hurting him. I could handle it and hide my hurt, I was used to it, but Jason wasn't.

I found myself by the lake, kicking up grass and dirt just for something to do.

"Izzy..."

_Great, what'd I do now? He not want me sticking up for him?_

"What Jace?" I replied, not looking over at him.

"Thanks." I looked and saw the genuineness in his eyes and knew he really did mean it. I smiled.

"Anytime."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked this chapter! I'm not sure when I'll update again, but I have not abandoned this story, I'm just not focusing on it either. Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated! **


End file.
